Monday Night Raw 243: January 12, 1998
"Stone Cold" Steve Austin target every participant in the 1998 Royal Rumble Match. While DX looks to settle a score with The Undertaker, Kane shows The Phenom that blood may be thicker than water. Plus, Vader battles Marc Mero, and much more. Event recap DX segment On their way to State College, we catch Shawn Michaels and Triple H joking around in their limo. Shawn pulls his pants down and sticks his head out the sunroof. DX arrival segment In the back, we see that DX has arrived in their limo. Someone parked one of the big WWF trucks in their way, so Shawn and Chyna go to find the guy who did this. Owen Hart attacks DX Outside the building, we catch Owen Hart jumping into the limo through the sunroof to go after the helpless Triple H. HBK and Chyna see what’s happening and jump back in the car as they drive away. DX arrives backstage again Backstage, the DX limo has arrived. No sign of Owen though. Shawn is shown noticeably limping with a weight lifting belt over his shoulder. DX in-ring segment DX is back out again. Michael Cole wants to hear what HBK’s big announcement is. He wants to welcome a wandering Kane into his D-Generation X. When he calls out Kane, he gets the Undertaker instead. Taker tells Shawn to stay out of family business and focus on the Royal Rumble. He goozles Shawn and turns around to stop Chyna. She wants to whack him with the WWF title and gets picked up in the air by her throat – thus becoming the first person to be any threat to Chyna. I mean, the crowd erupted hoping she would get what’s coming to her. Helmsley hits Taker in the back with his crutch to get Taker to let her go. As Taker backs Hunter into a corner, he doesn’t see Shawn coming at him with Sweet Chin Music. Shawn takes the weight lifting belt we saw him carrying earlier and wraps it around his fist to pound on Taker. He breaks the crutch over Taker’s back. This continues until the lights go out and here comes Kane to save his brother. Kane scares DX out of the ring and back to the locker room. As Taker stands back up and Kane is on the rampway, Kane points towards his brother. Taker does the Phenom stance as the corners are set on fire. Match results * Singles match: Vader defeated Marc Mero (w/ TAFKA Goldust dressed as [Sable) via disqualification at 2:57 after TAFKA Goldust interfered and hit Vader over the head with a coconut; Sable comes down to the ring to confront Goldust. She kicks Goldust in his ribs after he shoves her. Mero sends Sable backstage despite her protests. * Singles match: Mankind fought TAFKA Goldust (w/ Luna Vachon) (dressed as Dude Love and a Dudette) to a no contest after 14 seconds when Steve Austin interfered and hit Stunners on both men. * Tag team match: Savio Vega & Jesus Castillo defeated WWF Light Heavyweight Champion Taka Michinoku & Scott Taylor at 4:33 when Jesus pinned Taylor; Owen Hart made the save after the match; Sunny was the guest ring announcer. Notes * Sable's actions would be the beginning of the Sable vs. Luna rivalry. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. The Undertaker rivalry Category:Goldust & Luna Vachon vs. Vader rivalry Category:Sable & Marc Mero vs. Luna & Goldust rivalry Category:Luna Vachon & Goldust romance Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Owen Hart rivalry